bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Minuro
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Combat Minuro is a powerful Ranged attacker. Provided his rifle hits its target, its Str +4 assure at MINIMUM you will deal Wd's equal to the SL of the hit rolled (reduced only by Toughness or Durable; armor is ignored). It may not outright kill every target its used on, but the threat of it alone can encourage enemies to move to avoid it - adding to your tactical advantage. Unfortunately Minuro cannot 'walk-shoot' (due to heavy). And since the rifle has Reload (2), he will need to give up a whole turn to to shoot again. His one Ki feat can accelerate the reloading from two actions to one, but its Ki cost (-3 Ki) means its almost a 'once-per-game' feat that can only be used after turn 2 (since he only gains 1 Ki per turn). Because of this Minuro needs to setup in an ideal location, or seek and secure a spot on turn 1, to be fully effective. Make sure you consider his starting position VERY thoughtfully, or you may find you've wasted 5-rice! Resilience Minuro is pretty average for a Prefecture Ashigaru. Armor (2), 6 Wd's, and only 1 Ki. His MS is on par with the Goshi at 2, but worsens due to Cumbersome - reducing this to 1 when he isn't the active model (and starts giving his attacker's bonuses once exhausted/ outnumbered). Given reload requires him to stand still, this makes him quite vulnerable to melee attacks. This again encourages that Minuro should choose his sniper-position with care - not just for offense but also defense. Support Minuro is a ranged attacker, and that is it. If needed he can forgoe reloading to attack an already engaged enemy (giving his ally an outnumbering bonus) or move to secure an objective, but inevitably his role is to setup shop and take shots when his rifle is armed. Attachments Synergy Atsushi + Shinobu Atsushi doesn't offer much to Minuro, but his dog Shinobu does. Specifically its passive ability to cancel out Camouflage on enemies opens up opportunities for Minuro to take them out. It won't cancel their cover bonus, but at least he can still make an attempt. Fujitaka The banner bearer is AWESOME for Minuro. Being able to focus and channel 2 Ki to Minuro each turn means the sniper can use "Three Shots a Minute" EVERY turn for one action, and then shoot for the second action! Provided targets present themselves, this can be devistating Junichi The horn-blower's role essentially gives three Ashigaru an extra action on turn 3 (or earlier if paired with Fujitaka) can apply to Minuro. While potentially not as effective as the banner bearer, it does mean that in a single round Minuro can: * shoot and reload twice (ready to shoot immediately on the following turn). * shoot, use "Three Shots a Minute" to fully reload, and shoot a second time * move, shoot, and reload once (needing to only reload once more the turn following to shoot again). Alternative/s How to Counter Like all Guardsmen, Minuro is weak when attacked in melee. Even just being threatened can encourage him to move (and each activation he uses to reposition delays him from reloading). Should Minuro miss his shot, he's almost ignorable for a full turn unless he has help from his allies. Enemies aware of how powerful gunpowder is will either seek cover by getting engaged in melee asap, or use terrain to avoid Minuro's shooting coridors. Alternatively, wise enemies will send their weakest warband members straight at him - blocking him from shooting more important targets, or forcing him to waste his shot at the approaching threat and reload to threaten the main targets again. For all the power a Guardsman rifle has, its easily countered by just threatening it.